


Under A Harvest Moon

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: F/F, Festivals, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Heather returns to Ohma, and Nephenee.
Relationships: Heather/Nephenee (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Under A Harvest Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyacinthus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyacinthus/gifts).



> Pulling weeds without the right gloves can be hell on your hands.
> 
> Inspiration came from Texas by Magic Man.
> 
> A treat for Hyacinthus in Chocolate_Box.

__

To Andromeda  
_That country girl has witched your wishes,  
all dressed up in her county clothes  
_ Sappho 

Lately, Heather was off her game. Usually, if this happened she would just cut all ties and form a new life in another city, with more pretty girls and stupid marks to con out of money to flirt with all those girls. Except, two cities on and nothing had changed.

A distracted thief was a dead thief. She hadn't made a decent con in weeks. All because her thoughts were muddled and constantly went back to one country girl, miles away.

Every jewel she had stolen seemed the exact shade of Nephenee's hair. It was difficult to even bring herself to fence them, when they would look so wonderful as jewels for her. But, of course, it wasn't a good idea to show off stolen goods. So she reluctantly sold them all, only to find the white gems as appealing as well. They'd look so good against Nephenee's pale skin, and her spring frocks.

Every time she went through the markets, ripe with potential suckers to fund her mother's next elixir, all she saw were things to which would be wonderful to share with Nephenee. The delicious pastries (sold by a truly alluring shopgirl) tasted wonderful, yes, but she found herself wanting most of all to surprise Nephenee with a sweet in hand.

And the baskets of wildflowers sold for a few gold pieces, and even more, the lovely bolts of cloth which would be turned into the finest dresses--all of them only reminded her.

Heather could hardly focus on her work, all because one country girl had gone and caught her attention with her adorably shy ways.

Honestly, what was a girl to do? 

Only one thing, Heather knew. Leave the cities behind, with their ripe picking of distracted, and drunken marks, and go back down to the country.

It was about time to head back and see her mother, anyways.

*

Heather peered through the orchard, and moved from tree to tree. The tart scent of apples, and earthy ground filled her senses. Just beyond the orchard was a large field, that took up most of the residence. She shaded her eyes, and looked from behind one of the thick foliage. A fistful of wildflowers was just hidden behind her back, and indeed what trials and travails she'd gone through for those. Her palm still smarted, and was as red as Titania's long braid.

Her heart beat faster as she caught sight of the one girl who made Heather come back home.

The rest of the farm boys must've gone in for a break, leaving Nephenee to pick of the slack. Typical--though Heather couldn't fault the good luck of being able to get Nephenee alone.

Nephenee hoisted up big bale of hale, and tossed it onto the wagon.. She paused a moment to brush the sweat from her flushed face. Nephenee was framed with sunlight, with just a sliver of stomach revealed as she brushed the stalks from her sleeves.

Nephenee wasn't the only one sweating as Nephenee lifted up even a larger bale effortlessly, _effortlessly_ and tossed it in.. She'd seen the raw display of Nephenee's strength, that sharpened spear taking out entire hordes of enemies, one by one.

She wiped her brow with those thick gloves. It was then that she caught sight of Heather--whose stealth abilities dropped to about minus-fifty, or even less, when cute girls were around. An expression of concern flooded over her features.

"H-Heather, what in blazes happened? You look like you lost a fight. You all right?"

Heather held out the wildflowers in lieu of an immediate explanation. 

Nephenee's cheeks flushed, and she reached out and took them in a dazed sort of wonder. "Ah, for me? Really?"

"Of course. You see any other beautiful country girls around here who've completely captured my attention?"

"Ah, no..."

Nephenee put it the large pocket of the overalls at her chest.

Heather brushed grass out of her hair, and tried to stand. Her knees wobbled, and she fell back into the grassy field. Nephenee reached out, only to just miss her.

"Th-thank you, that's mighty nice of you. Er, you run into brigands while gettin' those flowers?"

"Not quite. I was coming to surprise you with a visit, but I was just picking some grass out here for that pony of yours, the one with the white spots on her forehead. She was trying so hard to reach them. I accidentally got some nasty thorns in the process, and pulled on some truly terrible weeds. And then the pony had the gall to steal my wildflowers, too! I had to go pick a whole other bit past the brambles."

She usually wore gloves while working, but she'd take them off temporarily to let them dry after a good washing. The last thing she wanted was stinky gear to drive away all the cute girls.

"Aw, Clover is a scamp, but you can't just be waltzin' into the farmyard in shoes like that. You need thick boots. You'll twist your ankle for sure like that."

Her hands were rubbed raw in places. Red and scratches covered her arms where she'd reached deeper into that ill-fated attempt to please that sad-eyed pony.

"Golly, Heather. You look like you went two rounds with a bull and lost," Nephenee said.

"I guess there's a few more brambles around the pastures than I realized," Heather said flippantly. Any war wounds were worth the price of a pretty country girl's smile.

"There ain't been a lot of rain this year. The grass is real hard to pull, you gotta take it out with a scythe, plus those brambles can be awful mean. Some of 'em give great berries, though."

"That wasn't all. Your barnyard animals went on the attack. There was this rooster, who I thought was cute, until it started chasing me!"

"Oh, those chickens sure are mean, you gotta be careful. Our rooster will chase anybody around, and get you real good with those spurs. Meemaw said that we should've sent them against the Daein army. We would've won right quick. Just imagine, those roosters in armor...probably would've chased them all the way back home."

"I'm not surprised. They certainly whipped me," Heather said dryly.

Nephenee wiped the sweat off her face with her shirt. It made the sleeved shirt under her overalls ride up, just enough to see a bit of skin.

Heather lifted her eyebrows. "Wow, what a show. I feel better already."

Nephenee blushed. "Ah...um... right. You're hurt. Gotta take care of that." She peeled off her gloves,  
she pulled out the bottle of vulnerary at the side of her hip, and poured it over Heather's palms. The gel was cool and soothing, and a contrast to Nephenee's warm skin, as she hesitantly touched to Heather's fingers.

"Y'see, I always keep one of these handy, in case anybody gets cut while we're harvestin'."

"You don't have to worry, Nephenee, dear. I don't bite unless someone asks," she said softly.

"Ah--My hands are all sweaty, though. I don't wanna gross you out."

"You could never gross me out. And I've seen you in some truly unladylike times. the battlefield is full of perils--a horrible stench being one of them."

Nephenee cleared her throat. "Yeah, but--Hay balin' ain't the only thing I've been doin'. Just before this I was helpin' the boys muck out stalls, so... Course I washed my hands but I ain't had a chance to fully wash up."

"And you look remarkably cute still, all things considered," Heather said.

Nephenee blushed. "Um. There. Your hands are way too soft and pretty to be all torn up."

Pretty? Heather was never wrong about her sense of a girl who loved other girls. And her senses around Nephenee were positively tingling.

(And that wasn't the only part of her tingling, either!)

Heather smiled flirtily at her. "But will you kiss them better, that's the question?"

Nephenee blushed, but she bent down and quickly kissed Heather's outstretched palms. Her hands not with the contact, but the vulnerary as well.

Heather smiled, triumphantly. She was never wrong in her sense of women. 

"I feel better already, especially because you kissed them. Though, I did get a few other bruises which could use some attention--"

"Ah...." Nephenee blushed. Heather took a step closer, but dipped forward in some mysterious barnyard hole she hadn't seen. Curse her cute, but ultimately unwieldy for the barnyard, boots. She never hit the ground, however, as Nephenee caught her arm, just about the wrist.

Concern came over her lovely features. "Careful, now!"You shouldn't be walkin' like that."

"My hero," Heather said breathlessly.

"Here, I don't want you gettin' hurt again. I gotcha, just let me lift you up and then I'll take you through," Nehphenee said. She hoisted Heather up effortlessly over her shoulders, like she was a bag of feed.

"I'd complain about being carried like a sack of flour, but the view is wonderful," Heather said.

"I-I'd carry you bridal style like, but I got somethin' nasty all over my chest while I was workin'. I wouldn't want to get it on you."

"I'd forgive you if you got me all dirty, as long as you helped clean me up," Heather said.

"Trust me, ain't no pretty words gonna fix that. You really don't want it on you."

She finally came to the porch and with some awkwardness, and set Heather down. The old rocking chair was empty, so Meemaw, the legendarily fierce grand matriarch must be either resting, or making pies. 

"Lemme just get cleaned up a bit and I'll bring you some tea. Just sit a spell. And don't mind the smell, my brothers are out there cleanin' out the hog pens."

"I've been on the battlefield; I've smelled worse," Heather said.

Nephenee left for some time, and returned with damp hair and a new dress, which had been patched several times with different floral patches of old material. In her hands were two chipped brown cups filed with steaming liquid.

"Here, I brought you some tea, just like I said I would," Nephenee said. "Sorry about the wait. I had to get changed so I wouldn't offend you, and had to brew up some new tea."

What a cute twang in her voice. Of course, mentioning it would make Nephenee get all bushy again.

"Darling, you could never offend me. You're far too cute."

Nephenee blushed. "Mmm...."

Nephenee cleared her throat. "Oh, so, it's good to see you, Heather. What brings you to Ohma?"

"I live around here, silly. I'm surprised we never crossed paths before the war. Though I do live near the town, so maybe that's it."

"Oh, right. Town folk tend to look down on us country folk. Last time I went to sell a bushel of apples, the merchant there mocked my accent." She clutched a little tighter to her tea cup.

Heather's hand tensed. Had that merchant been near, her knife would've been out.

"Which one? I'll rob him until he's bankrupt," Heather said slowly.

"Oh, it's no need. Life's just like that sometimes."

"No, let me do this for you. I'd be more than happy to wipe that smug grin right off his smug little face."

"Ah...it was Horaz, but really, it's no need..."

"Oh, _him_. He's always making lewd remarks. Did he do that to you as well?"

Nephenee nodded. "Y-Yes. He said such awful things."

"Why didn't you clock him? I've seen you be an utter force on the battlefield. Even dragons were no match for you."

"He's part of the merchant guild. We could get blacklisted if he said a bad word about us. Then my entire family would starve, if he made it so none of them would accept our crops."

"Gross, vile and corrupt! I'll utterly destroy that putrid piece of bull plop!"

Nephenee gave her a shy, searching glance. "You'd really do that for me? But, I don't want you gettin' hurt..."

"Darling Nephenee, I'm a thief. What are they going to blacklist me from? Stealing their wares and wives' hearts while they aren't looking?"

Nephenee bit her lip at that. "I..."

"Just a joke," Heather said quickly.

Heather took a sip of tea, which had finally cooled enough to taste. It was a fragrant and bittersweet mix of leaves and berries she wasn't familiar with. The sun was setting in golden hues down past the trees. It was pleasant, even romantic--save for the pungent scent of fresh manure over the crops. But that was farm life for you.

Nephenee cleared her throat. "Your mother doin' any better?"

"As well as she does. The medicine only keeps back the symptoms and buys her a little more time. Maybe there was a time when I would've thought I could bargain with the Goddess to get her more time, but after actually meeting Her, I'm not so sure." Heather gave her a wry smile. "Still, mother is as feisty as ever. Always asking when I'm going to settle down and move back for good."

Nephenee didn't look at her as she spoke. "Well, are you? Goin' to settle down around here, I mean. Or is it just another visit."

She gave Nephneee a sidelong smile. "Oh, there's certainly certain _tempting_ aspects to that idea. I'm definitely considering it."

Nephenee stared down into her cup. "Well, I hope you do. You're a right bit of sunshine in this land. And it'd be nice to see you again more than once every blue moon."

"Well, when you say such cute things, how can I resist?"

Nephenee's face heated, and she clutched tighter to her cup. Nephenee had taken an old chipped brown one and given Heather the good one--also chipped, but of a finer make. Maybe a wedding gift some generations ago.

"Um....Heather...You, uh, goin' to the harvest festival next week?"

Heather finished the last of her tea before she responded. "Oh, definitely. There's plenty of drunken cravens with coin to steal. I should be able to pay for my mother's medicine for quite some time with one night's work."

"Ah, right...Work...But if you had enough time then, maybe we could meet there. I'll been sellin' my family's apples most of the night, but near the end I'll have a bit of coin..."

"Are you asking me for a dance, Nephenee, dear?"

"If you wanted to, but we could also just look at the seller's alley together. Of course, you're probably already busy, but it could be...fun. Just--Spend some time together. I missed you, is all."

The sun was setting. She'd known magnificent queens, goddesses, and none of them had the same pull as this country girl. How bewitched she was by that blush, that smile. She'd never felt such a draw, to join a war for a country girl, to live and die for this country girl.

She hadn't seen the sneak attack. She'd thought it was just another pretty girl in a world of pretty girls, but oh, how wrong she'd been.

"Are you courting me Nephenee dear? Or perhaps even _seducing_ me?"

"S-seducing? Ah....the former, I suppose. I-I wouldn't know much about the later, I'm afraid." That admission made her cheeks even more adorably pink.

"I would say otherwise, because I feel pretty seduced right now. You're so cute, how am I to not kiss you?"

"Kissing..." 

Nephenee set aside her cup, and firmly cupped Heather's cheeks in a surprise attack. "I ain't no queen or goddess, but I'll regret it for the rest of my life if I don't make a move and it clear how I feel."

"You're a goddess and a queen to me, you know," Heather said.

She pulled Nephenee close there, on that porch. Their lips met, as warm as fall cider, and just as tasty. She felt the faint flutter of Nephenee's long eyelashes against her skin, and the thundering in her heart in a way no other woman had inspired in her. Not queens, not goddesses, not the thousands upon thousands of beautiful women she had charmed along the way.

"I'd love to go with you," Heather said. "Nothing would make me happier, in fact."

The sun was on the verge of setting, but she stayed a little while longer.

*

She'd had a good haul, all things considered. Heather personally thought this her service. Drunk and disorderly craven men always caused trouble, usually travelers in for festival. She'd remove their coin purses and ensure they were kicked out of the bars, and into the gutter where they belonged.

She already had exchanged with a certain merchant who never quite asked for more.

Nephenee kept looking into the crowd. Her basket was almost empty.

"You want one? No charge for anybody as pretty as you."

She leaned in and kissed Nephenee on the cheek. "Consider that my payment, dear."

Nephenee blushed, and had that soft moment of looking like sheer wonder at just a kiss.

Oh, what that country girl did to her.

She wore the same patched dress, which might be her only good dress, come to think of it. Heather made a mental note to change that as soon as she could. She still had a few gems and gold left over from her haul, after all.

"The dances aren't goin' to start for a bit, if you wanna walk the shop alley."

She'd already been through the shop alley, and removed the gold from some of the more drunken and loathesome men she passed. As far as she was concerned, it was a bit of charity. Whatever they bought in that state, they'd regret.

The little town was filled to the brim with travelers and farmers alike. Wonderfully delicious scents rose up from so many stalls. Apple pies, roasting hogs, and even full drumsticks which had been soaked in apple cider. 

Heather took Nephenee's hand as they walked.

"It seems like a dream, really. Bein' here with you and all," Nephenee said. She gave Heather a shy, yet adoring glance. One that sent a shiver right through her, a shock to her system.

"Have you been pining away for me, dear? It's only been a week since then. I had to make sure I had enough for my mother's medicine."

"Well--I missed you, sure," Nephenee said.

Heather gave her a wink and brought Nephenee's hand to her mouth in a courtly kiss. "I missed you, too. More than you realize."

Nephenee took a sharp breath, and shyly looked away. "I-I'm glad..."

Bolts of material fit for a queen were splayed out, in radiant colors and deeply soft material, as opposed to the rough hewn cotton most of the people of Ohma had.

"Pick one out," she said. "In fact, pick out as many as you want."

Nephenee looked alarmed. "You sure? It's awful expensive. Though my good dress is all full of holes."

"That dress is charming, don't worry. The patches only make you more adorable. Besides, I already bought mother's medicine, and my haul was especially good tonight.

Nephenee held the bolt of cloth to her chest. 

"Still, it's so much..."

"A fair price for a smile from a pretty girl. Besides, with so many fools about, making coin is easy."

Nephenee had excellent taste, and instantly lifted up a sky blue bolt of cloth which perfectly flattered her hair and eyes. 

"This one. Reminds me of sunny days...and your eyes."

"You'll look lovely there--in fact, pick out a necklace to go with it," Heather said.

"Are you sure? I'm afraid I didn't make enough to get you anything equal like. I think I got enough coin to maybe buy you some cider at most. I'm no good at mannin' the stalls. It takes so much talkin'," Nephenee said. Her cheeks were tinged an adorable red, like the autumn apples. Heather couldn't help but lean in and kiss her, which only made her blush more.

"That's fine, dear. Let me spoil you. I've wanted to for so long."

Nephenee glanced back down the alley. Even now a middle-aged shopkeeper leaned in to speak with another woman. Heather knew gossip when she saw it.

"My, my. You think we'll set the grapevine alight with all this juicy gossip?" 

"Oh, maybe a little. But, it's probably old news by now. Meemaw's a real gossip, and must've saw us on the porch back then. She's been askin' if I got myself a special girl. Though, really, it's plenty common around these parts.. Got a pair of farmers out there who settled down together. They went and adopted a couple of orphans, too. Their kids call 'em poppy and papa."

"Well, that's good to know," Heather said. "I'm no good at being stealthy with my affections and attractions. I'd rather keep my profession in the shadows, not my love."

"Love..." Nephenee said. She quickly looked away. "U-Um, the dancin' is startin' so we best get there right quick before all the space is taken or the folks get too drunk. Then it's rather chaotic like."

"I want the honor of your hand, Nephenee, dear," Heather said.

"Y-You're p-proposin'??! Already?!"

"I meant in a dance, but if you keep acting so cute, my fate will be sealed."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say somethin' so foolish. I just thought, with the way you were phrasin' it....Never mind me, I'm bein' right foolish like. Dangit, I already said that. Oh, Nephenee, you're always puttin' your foot in your mouth--"

"I only meant to be silly and mock the noblemen's form of speech, but I learned something important along the way."

Nephenee stared at her boots.

"Um, if I step on your feet, I'm sorry. I'm right out of practice. Actually, I haven't been to many dances. Usually I just worked through the night and spent my coin on some cider after. I was never interested in any of the farm boys, so it seemed easier than havin' to hurt anyone's feelins and turn 'em down."

"Quite a clever ruse. Personally, depending on my mood, I tell them I would rather rot away and be eaten by ravens than spend a moment in their company--or take advantage of the proximity to my financial benefit, if you know what I mean."

"You're real strong like. I couldn't hurt any of the farm boys like that. After all, I grew up with them. Sure, I'd never want to kiss them, but I wouldn't wanna kick them, either."

"And yet, you could lift a dragon on the battlefield with one hand behind your back," Heather said.

"Now, that's a mite bit of a tall tale for sure. I defeated some dragons, but I never did lift 'em."

"One day, you'll prove all my tall tales true. Just you see."

A bonfire was built high in the dancing square, and a fiddler was playing a lively tune. Already, couples were dancing there, with varying amounts of skill, but they looked happy.

Heather took her out to the dance floor, and in the shadow of the flames they started a lovely country waltz. Nephenee's many patched skirts twirled as they went in time. As Nephenee predicted, the other revelers didn't give them much mind--though some of them had already had quite a bit of that hard apple cider and were swaying with every dance step. Heather laughed, and caught sight such a sight. Nephenee's sea strands hair caught up, the hint of her smile, the way their hands intersected, intertwined. 

"You're a good dancer. No surprise, seems like everythin' you touch turns to gold. Like your hair," Nephenee said.

"Darling, there's many things I'm not good at. Being good is one of them. I'm just too good at being bad," Heather said.

Trust and settling down were things that Heather had never excelled with. It came with the job. Thieves backstabbed each other all the time, just to avoid the gallows. And Heather had made many enemies with her cons.

The fiddling slowed down, and so did the dancers around them. The waltz shifted to a slow, romantic dance. All the couples around them were huddled close in a close embrace as they danced, and whispering sweet nothings. Nephenee's arms were tight about her as they swayed by those dying embers.

There was such a shy wonder in Nephenee's gaze as she looked up. Oh, what a treasure she'd stumbled upon, while plundering all those cravens along the way--and flirting with pretty girls, of course.

"I...want to show you a secret of mine. Under that harvest moon..." Nephenee blushed, and looked away. It was difficult not to kiss her right there, but the promise of privacy made her able to hold onto her self-control, damaged as it was by Nephenee's adorable ways.

"A secret? I'm intrigued." 

"You'll see," Nephenee said.

They passed by the now-empty stand Nephenee had been tending, and she took the slightly rusted lantern from there.

"Sold up all my stock. I don't have anythin' to haul back, so I got some times to head out."

"No wonder everyone bought your wares. It's about time everyone realized how cute you are," Heather said.

Nephenee took her hand and led her through the last of the festival. Banners had fallen down, petals and golden leaves lined the cobblestone streets. The revelers were the sleepy kind of drunk, practically asleep upon their lovers of the night or longtime lovers. The stall keepers were packing up, baskets full of leftovers and debris, and satchels filled to the brim with all their new finds. They left the gates of the town behind, until it was nothing but a faint star in the night.

The lantern swung a path of light across the dark trees. Heather glanced about, the sounds of the night insects joined the crunch of leaves beneath their feet. Heather glanced back. The bonfires of the town could hardly be seen now, this deep in the woods.

"Are you sure it's quite safe, Nephenee, darling? Of course, I'd protect you from any brigand. Not that you need much protecting...I'd keep your pretty back safe."

"I always come in armed. Besides, brigands wouldn't attack on a festival day. There's all the militia, about, and plenty of soldiers. Even some mages. Most of the mages from around these parts move into the city to continue their studies, but many come back around the Harvest Moon. They say it's good for magic."

"Well, I've never been one for the hocus-pocus." 

The only magic she was fluent in was the bewitching power charming of pretty girls. 

Nephenee pulled off her boots and left them by the shore. Her lantern illuminated the fallen leaves, all shades of gold and yellow and brown that had fallen all over the path and into the brook. The gilded harvest moon reflected in the deep, black water.

White flowers bloomed all about the banks. Heather sat down right by Nephenee, but didn't put her feet in. Frankly, she'd seen too many giant fish in the market that had been caught nearby. Yes, this brook was awful shallow, but Heather wasn't taking any chances either.

"I suppose you took plenty of girls back here, hmm, Nephenee?"

"No, I ain't shared this with anybody. Not even my kin. You're the only one."

Oh, a blackguard like her didn't deserve such a treasure. But, every day with Nephenee was something new. If she could manage to keep it pristine. 

This was the first time she'd stayed. To Heather, there had always been other cities, other girls. And each love would last a day of flirtation, or a night of passion. She never left her true name, or opened up. It was better that they didn't know her, lest they have to be a witness when she ran out of luck, and was taken to the gallows like all other blackguards.

But, Nephenee knew her. Her wandering eye, and her inability to trust, and of course--her profession. And Nephenee had fallen in love with her all the same.

"It's always been--you." Her fists tightened on her skirts. "I guess I'm a fool for wantin' you to stay when I know you ain't that kind, but you know how they say it goes. The heart wants what it wants."

"I'm still here, aren't I?" Heather said.

"Right. Reckon, I'm bein' foolish," Nephenee said. She blushed, and looked down at that beautiful reflection in the dark brook. "I know this ain't as excitin' as the city, but I hope you enjoyed it even so."

"Dear Nephenee, I enjoy every moment with you. Even if your little pony is trying to trick me into a field of brambles, and the stalls just got cleaned."

"It's funny that we lived so close and never met before the war. I know I said it before, still."

"Oh, that's easy. When I was younger I tended to do my work in other towns, and keep a low profile in my own. My biggest weakness is I'm terribly memorable and easy to pick out of a line up, you see. So as soon as I was old enough, I started working in neighborhood towns. It was much easier to avoid the guards when they didn't know me by name, and where my mother lived."

"I suppose. And I only went to help sell on certain days. Usually I was strong enough to be out there helpin' with the harvest and helpin' feed the animals. Besides, I was shy enough that I was no good at sellin'."

"I'm offended on your behalf. If I had met you then, I would've bought your entire stock on the daily," Heather said.

Nephenee chuckled. "I bet you would've I guess life's funny like that. Sometimes you travel the whole world defendin' the country and find someone who lived right close like. But, I for one, intend to make use of all these years I have left with you. Maybe we didn't meet then, but...Goddess willin', we still got lots of time, right...?"

There was so much hope in that last question, and there was a vulnerability in Nephenee's eyes that only made Heather wish to hold her closer. 

"Oh, yes. Completely."

"The truth is, I've never felt like this before. Like staying," Heather said.

Revealing her mask was dangerous to a thief. It was so much easier to live under false pretenses, never let anyone close and cut ties when the guards caught scent of her cons. But she did, her hand outstretched to meet Nephenee's in the moonlight.

"Truly?"

Heather nodded. "I don't know what kind of country magic you've got embedded deep in you, but you've had me under your spell from about the first moment we met. Honestly, I tried to go out and work in other cities and towns and I was reminded of you by every little thing. I was miserable without you around."

Nephenee's hand gripped hers more tightly.

"We got a barn raisin' next week, if you're free... I know it ain't much compared to the likes of the capital, but it's right fun. I reckon you might enjoy it...the pies are good, and there's always a potluck...."

"If you're there, I'll be there," Heather said.

Even if she was going to be surrounded by hayseeds and the stench of newly mucked stalls, it'd be worth it.

_Well it's been a while  
And I've been alone  
And you've been the only thing I've known  
We're born in the south  
At home in the north  
Well, we could be anywhere you want  
Now you're taking me down  
Where you grew up  
I wish I had known you when we were young  
You figured me out  
You know I said this enough  
but waiting is just too much  
Won't you cover my skin with your sun-kissed love?  
There's a bonfire burning tonight  
We could be all right_  
Texas, Magic Man


End file.
